


I Can’t Look at the Stars

by Pollas12



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollas12/pseuds/Pollas12
Summary: Dale Cooper and Harry Truman get a chance at happiness.





	I Can’t Look at the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Not only is this my first Twin Peaks fanfiction, but it’s also the first fanfiction I’ve written in years. I did my best to get the characterization right but I have to admit getting Dale Cooper down is very hard. I hope I did a decent job.
> 
> This ended up being longer than I planned. Cooper and Truman became quite the chatty Cathy’s. Anyway hope someone will like it. Oh, and constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> P.S.: In the show they didn’t really give us a good look at Truman’s home so I made up my own idea.

_Doppelganger_

He was running. Special Agent Dale Cooper’s footsteps echoed strangely in the distorted reality of the room. For the same reason although he was running as fast as he could he was not actually moving all that quickly. The Black Lodge worked by its own rules.

He’d started running from Bob after seeing his ex-partner’s soul consumed in front of his eyes. But it was not Bob that pursued him. Dale Cooper was being chased by Dale Cooper; at least, a strange, distorted version of him. His doppelganger.

As soon as he’d started running Dale knew he’d made a horrible mistake. Fear had made him run and fear was what Bob fed off. Fear would doom his mission and therefore doom Annie and him. He had thought he was prepared. He’d thought wrong.

_I’m sorry, Annie._

* * * *

Harry S. Truman, Sheriff of Twin Peaks, had not moved from his seat on the fallen log for hours. He had barely moved a muscle since Dale Cooper disappeared into the red curtain. He was resolved to stay there as long as it took. He would not abandon his friend.

He continued to sit and stare as the time passed. He ignored the cajoling of his deputies to leave for a rest and food. He did not respond to their arguments that he accomplished nothing helpful to Cooper by holding this vigil. Even when Doc Hayward was brought over to bully and browbeat him over neglecting his own welfare Truman refused to move from the spot. He reluctantly agreed to eat and drink something brought from the diner.

Harry didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until he jerked awake from his slumped position. Cursing softly at himself, he quickly looked to where Cooper had disappeared but there was nothing. The darkness of night had passed into the lightness of early morning. Looking to his left he saw that it was Hawk keeping him company now.  Harry was glad for the tracker’s stoicism.   It was much easier to wait in his company than with Andy’s anxious energy.

Harry groaned and dropped his head in his hands when a sudden wave of despair poured over him. Something was wrong. He could sense it. Harry was a man of reason and logic.  He did not have Cooper’s knack for intuition and flights of fancy. And yet something deep inside insisted that something was wrong and Cooper was in desperate need of help. But what could Harry do to help from out here?

_‘Come on, Coop,’_ he said silently to himself, _‘you’ve come too far to fail now.  You can do this. You defeated Bob once, you can do it again.’_

Harry nearly jumped when a solid weight landed on his shoulder. Quickly he realized it was Hawk touching his shoulder in silent support. He was grateful when the other man held his silence and merely offered a grounding touch.

_‘Jeez, Coop, I wish I knew you could hear me. Then I could tell you that you are not alone. We are all behind you. The people of Twin Peaks love you. Annie loves you. I-I love you.’_

Harry sucked in a breath as the realization hit him. He loved Dale Cooper. Not as a friend or a brother, but in the romantic sense. When-how did this happen?

_‘I don’t know when it happened, but it is true. I love you, Dale Cooper. I know you love Annie and I don’t want to come between you. But I have to let you know. Jeez, Coop you have to come back. We need you. I need you. I need you in my life. Come back to us, Cooper. Come back!’_

****

Dale Cooper stopped running. Not on his own. He just suddenly found himself rooted to the floor. He was still in the waiting room. He could sense his doppelganger coming up behind him. Any second now he would be caught and the rescue mission would fail.

Various recognizable faces began flashing before his eyes. Caroline, not as he’d seen her here in the lodge, but with the gentle smile she reserved only for him. Albert gracing him with his customary smirk, a little softened around the edges. Gordon Cole beaming at him with a big thumbs up gesture. Audrey shyly but slyly looking up at him from below her eyelashes. Annie laughing candidly at his silly joke. Harry grinning at him in welcome from beneath his cowboy hat. _Harry_.

And then all his fear vanished. He might be alone here in the Lodge, but he was not alone. His friends believed in him and supported him. Surely they couldn’t all be wrong about him. And now he knew how to defeat Bob and the Black Lodge.

Dale turned to face his doppelganger, which froze in front of him. “Dale Cooper, I forgive you. I forgive you for falling in love with your partner’s wife. I forgive you for failing her in her time of need. I forgive you for not saving Maddy or Leland. I forgive you for not saving Annie from Earle. I forgive you for all the mistakes you have made. Dale Cooper, I love you, flaws and all.” Without hesitation Dale embraced his doppelganger, his heart full with love for and from his friends.

For what seemed an eternity everything froze. Then there was a blinding white light and from a distance Dale could hear the furious howls of Bob.   When Dale pulled back he was no longer facing his deranged doppelganger. Instead he gazed into the face of Caroline who smiled serenely at him. For a split second the pain of her death pierced his heart and then it was gone forever. Silently she leaned forward to kiss him. When she pulled back it was Annie smiling back at him. She took his hand.

“He’s waiting.”

****

Harry Truman slowly awoke from another unintended sleep. It was dark again. Raising his head he looked once more toward the spot where Dale had disappeared. It was hard to see but something seemed different. He stood up, his shotgun in his hand, and hurried over to the spot.

“Cooper!” Dale Cooper lay on the ground in the grove face up. Harry knelt beside him to check if he was okay. He saw the agent’s eyes blink open and a weight lifted off his chest. Annie was lying on the other side of Cooper.

“Annie! Annie. Annie!” The young woman’s face was bloody but she too opened her eyes. They were back and they were both alive. Annie and Cooper had made it out of the Black Lodge.

****

Doc Hayward and Harry Truman stood over Dale Cooper where he lay in his bed at the Great Northern. Cooper awoke under their concerned gazes.

“There he is.” Doc Hayward smiled warmly at the bedridden agent.

“Coop.”

“I wasn’t sleeping. Annie…how’s Annie?” Cooper asked in a monotone.

“She’s going to be just fine,” Harry hurried to assure him. “She’s over at the hospital.”

Cooper was silent for a moment. “I need to brush my teeth.”

Harry was baffled by the non sequitur but brushed it off. “Sure.”

“Help you up.” Doc Hayward and Harry helped Cooper ease off the bed and get to his feet.

Cooper walked slowly to the bathroom. He paused against the wall and half faced the other two men. “I need to brush my teeth,” he repeated before slowly entering the bathroom.

“Good idea.”

Cooper shuffled slowly to the sink. He stood in front of the mirror and peered into it. His reflection peered back at him. He stared hard into the mirror for a full minute but his reflection never wavered. Sighing in relief, he grinned before brushing his teeth.

****

Harry watched with concern as Cooper exited the bathroom and made his way back to bed. “You okay, Coop?”

Cooper nodded his head with a small smile as he carefully climbed back into bed. The trip to the bathroom and back had exhausted him. Clearly he was going to need some time to recuperate from his experience. “I’m fine, Harry. Just a little tired.”

“Obviously this adventure of yours has taken a toll on your body, Agent Cooper. I advise bed rest and then some gentle exercise to start getting you back into shape.”

“That’s good advice, Doc,” Harry agreed.

Doc Hayward turned to the sheriff, arching an eyebrow. “As for you, Sheriff Truman, I assume now that Agent Cooper is back and in reasonably good health I can now convince you to eat some food and get some real sleep?”

“What is Doc talking about, Harry?” Cooper looked from one man to the other.

Doc Hayward jumped in before Harry could answer. “The sheriff refused to leave those woods until you returned. Wouldn’t leave for so much as an hour to eat or sleep. I’m surprised he’s able to stand here now!”

Cooper furrowed his brow. “Is that true, Harry? You stayed there the whole time I was gone?”

Harry ducked his head and scuffed the floor with the toe of his boot. “Yeah. “

Cooper swallowed a sudden lump in his throat. “Harry Truman, I am deeply moved and honored that you would hold vigil so faithfully while I fought true evil. However, now that I am back and in reasonable good health I must insist-no, I order you to go enjoy a lovely repast and procure yourself some restful slumber.”

Harry smiled at Cooper’s speech. “Yes, sir.”

Cooper smiled back. “Good. I will do likewise.”

****

Almost a week after Dale Cooper’s triumphant return from the Black Lodge, Harry Truman and he met for lunch at the Double R Diner. Cooper had by now regained his strength and vitality and was almost back to his old self. Harry Truman was well rested as well. However the people who knew him best noticed that he seemed even more quiet and thoughtful than usual. A tension seemed to have settled around his shoulders. If Dale Cooper noticed he kept his thoughts to himself.

“Ah, Harry, today is the kind of day that makes one glad to be alive,” Cooper sighed happily as he leaned back against the booth. Empty dishes littered the tabletop between the two men.

Harry grinned pleased to see the agent was in a good mood. “You said it, Coop.”

Norma walked over to offer to refill their drinks. “It’s good to see you both out and about.”

“Thanks, Norma,” Harry replied.

“Norma, I have to say that your cherry pie today was especially exquisite! Damn fine piece of pie!”

Norma smiled at the compliment. “Thank you.” She started to walk away but stopped. “Agent Cooper, I just want to say how sorry I am that things didn’t work out between you and Annie. I’m going to miss having my sister here.”

Cooper sobered slightly. “Thank you, Norma. I am, too. However, I cannot blame her for returning to the convent after her experiences here.”

A silence settled over the table between the two men after Norma left. For several minutes no words were spoken as they sat and drank. Finally Cooper set his glass on the table and pushed it away. He sat looking at Harry until the other man felt his gaze and met his stare.

“Harry, I sense there is something you wish to discuss with me.”

Harry blinked, surprised at Cooper’s keen insight once again. “Uh, yeah.”

Cooper smiled. “I also sense it has something to do with Annie’s departure for the convent.”

“Uh, yeah. Sort of.”

Cooper nodded sagely. “You’re in love with me.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. Cooper’s sudden inexplicable declarations always caught him by surprise, but this one left him stunned. “H-H-How…”

“Harry, your steadiness and forthrightness are two qualities of your character I most admire. At times they also make you rather easy to read. I mean that as a compliment.” Cooper smiled softly.

Harry’s face flushed; he was both flattered and embarrassed by the other man’s words. He opened his mouth, closed it, and swallowed. He opened his mouth again; wanting to say something, anything but no sound would come out.

Cooper reached out to touch the sheriff’s hand. “Harry, it’s alright. I love you, too.”

Harry exhaled loudly. “You-what?”

Cooper squeezed Harry’s hand. “Harry Truman, I am in love with you.”

Harry shook his head slightly. “But-what about Annie?”

Cooper’s face softened. “I truly love Annie. But it was not going to work out with her, not after Windom Earle and the Black Lodge. No, our love was doomed from the moment Earle dragged her into the Black Lodge. She is strong, but being here in Twin Peaks and being with me would always remind her of that terrible experience.”

Harry swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry, Coop.”

“Thank you, Harry. But as the saying goes, when one door closes, another one opens.”

“When…How long…” Harry stammered. He had so many questions in his head he didn’t know where to start.

Cooper straightened in his seat and folded his hands together on the table. “Harry, I know my intuitiveness leads me to conclusions much faster than most people and I often find myself farther ahead conversationally than those around me. Take a minute, take a few deep breaths, and gather your thoughts. I’ll wait and you can ask your question.”

Harry nodded and did as Cooper suggested. A moment later, he folded his hands on the table. “When-when did you realize you loved me?”

Cooper seemed to ponder the question for a few minutes before answering. “I was not certain until very recently. However I have been aware for some time of a certain…affinity between us. Ever since coming here I have felt nothing but friendship and support from you, Harry. There are those who say that friendship is the best foundation of a strong relationship. In our case I must heartily agree.”

“When did you know for sure?”

“Harry, before I answer that, could you tell me when it was that you realized you were in love with me?”

Harry sat back, his brow furrowed. “I’m not a very introspective man. I know myself pretty well but I don’t spend much time analyzing my feelings. I think I must have fallen in love with you long before that day, but I did not truly realize my feelings until I was waiting in the grove for you.”

Cooper nodded slowly. “I believe it was the same for me.”

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “When did you know that I was in love with you?”

Cooper smiled softly. “It was when Doc let slip about your vigil while I was in the Black Lodge. And then I made a connection with something that happened when I was in the lodge.”

Harry frowned. “What was that?”

Cooper bit his lip. “I’m ashamed to say I almost failed. I had become afraid and was trying to run and escape. But suddenly I stopped running. The faces of my closest friends and loved ones then flashed through my mind. One of them was you, Harry. After that, my fear fled and I was able to defeat Bob and the Black Lodge through love.”

Harry blinked as a memory popped into his head. “Coop, there was a moment while I was waiting when I felt a great fear come over me. I don’t know how, but I knew you were in trouble. I tried to reach out to you, mentally somehow, to encourage you. I tried to let you know that you were capable of saving Annie and yourself and that you had many people who loved you.   That was the moment I realized that I loved you.”

Cooper’s eyes shined with tears. “Harry, I do believe that it was you who saved me. I owe you my life and soul.”

Harry swallowed thickly, his own eyes misting. “I’ll settle for your heart.” He smiled through his tears.

Cooper reached across the table to grip Harry’s hands with his. “It’s yours.”

After a moment of silence Harry shifted in his seat. He was suddenly aware that the two of them were almost holding hands out in public. Thankfully the diner was empty except for the two of them and Norma. Harry was certain she would give them all the privacy they wanted. “So, Cooper, what now?”

“Harry…” Cooper paused, a shy look crossing his features, “Harry, I’d like to make love to you.”

Harry hesitated but a moment. “My place or yours?”

****

Harry’s heart was pounding as he unlocked the door to his cabin. Highly conscious of Cooper behind him he opened the door and stepped inside. Flicking the light switch, he stepped aside to allow Cooper entry. He had barely turned from closing the door when he felt himself suddenly pressed up against it, Cooper’s lips pressed against his.

Their first kiss was hard and aggressive. For a few moments it was more like a battle of dominance than an expression of affection. Then Harry forced himself to soften his stance and take a more submissive role. Something told him that Cooper had more experience in this than he did and it would be wise to follow his lead.

Cooper pulled away when he felt Harry soften. “Harry?”

Harry smiled reassuringly and stroked a hand down Cooper’s face. “You lead, I follow.”

Understanding filled the agent’s eyes and he leaned in for another kiss. This one was soft and gentle. Cooper slowly pulled away, one hand cradling the side of Harry’s face. “Bedroom?”

Harry swallowed, realizing what was soon to happen. “At the back.”

The two men slowly made their way to Harry’s bedroom, shedding their coats and shoes (and Harry’s hat) along the way. They paused several times to exchange kisses and run their hands over each other’s faces and through their hair. There was no rush. They had all the time they wanted.

Finally they were in Harry’s bedroom. Harry reluctantly pulled away from Cooper. His face and neck were red from passionate kisses (and a few bites) and his hair was disheveled from Cooper’s fingers running through it. He licked his lips and found them swollen as well. He noticed Cooper was likewise looking rumpled and unkempt.

“How do we do this?”

“Harry, before this goes any further we should talk a moment.” Harry nodded and they both sat down on the bed facing each other. “Harry, have you had any experience with other men?”

Harry blushed, shaking his head. “No.”

Cooper smiled reassuringly. “That’s okay, Harry. I thought not. I have had some experience; I did a little experimenting in college. I’ve slept with two men, but I haven’t been active sexually with men for years. I’ve had several relationships with women, but I’ve only slept with three women in my life. What about you?”

Harry cleared his throat. “Well, you know about Josie. I’ve had a few other girlfriends, only one of which was near as serious as Josie. I’ve slept with four women total.”

“Good. Then you do know some of the mechanics. Of course, there are one or two differences.” He winked to set Harry at ease. “Now that we have that out of the way, I just want you to know that since you don’t have experience in these matters we are going to do this at your pace. I want both of us to enjoy this. And don’t be afraid or embarrassed to put a stop to this anytime you feel uncomfortable. This doesn’t have to happen tonight.”

Harry gulped as he listened to Cooper’s spiel. His heart started racing as the concept of having sex with Cooper began to become real. He was a little nervous but another part of him stirred excitedly at the thought of it. Obviously his love for the man played a large part in it, but it certainly didn’t hurt that he also found the younger man very attractive.

“Coop, I’m not gonna lie. I’m a little scared. But mostly I’m very interested. I want this to happen. Tonight.”

Cooper grinned broadly. “All right, Harry. Glad to hear it!”

There was a brief hesitation and then they both leaned in for a kiss. It started out dry and almost chaste. Then it deepened and tongues became involved. Cooper finally broke off the kiss only to move his mouth down to Harry’s jaw. He kissed him there and then began kissing down his neck. At the same time his hands moved up to begin unbuttoning Harry’s shirt.  

Harry groaned as Cooper’s lips moved down his neck. He was vaguely aware of nimble fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt and then pushing his shirt down off his shoulders. He unconsciously helped remove his shirt and it fell to the ground. His hands moved to loosely grip Cooper’s waist. He shivered as the agent’s mouth switched to the other side of his neck and began kissing up to his jaw.

“Oh, Harry.” Reluctantly Cooper pulled away from his lover. He waited for Harry’s eyes to refocus and for the other man to return to his senses. “It would be wise to disrobe before this goes any further.”

Harry nodded and stood up with Cooper. The two men locked gazes and held them as they began removing the rest of their clothes. Shirts, belts, pants, and socks fell in scattered piles between the two men. Finally two pairs of underwear joined the rest of the clothes and the men stood naked before each other for the first time.

Cooper hungrily looked Harry up and down. He was not disappointed by what he saw. “Harry, you’re beautiful.”

Harry blushed but openly studied the other man’s body. “Jeez, Coop, you’re not so bad yourself.”

Cooper’s face flushed in turn. “Oh, no. Not like you.”

Harry stepped up the other man, taking his head in his hands. “Yes. More.” He kissed the agent fiercely and pressed his body firmly against him.

The two men groaned as their erections rubbed against one another. For the moment Harry took charge. He gently bit Cooper’s lip and swiveled his hips so their erections rubbed together again. Both men groaned at the exquisite sensation. Harry ran his hands down Cooper’s back to his ass.   He cupped the firm cheeks and squeezed gently.

Harry turned his head to nibble Cooper’s ear. “Coop, I’ve got condoms and lube in my bathroom. Probably a good idea to get them now.” He squeezed the agent’s ass again before reluctantly pulling away to stumble to the bathroom.

Cooper sucked in a deep breath when Harry moved away. His skin tingled everywhere their bodies had touched. He thought of what was just about to happen and a delicious heat pooled in his groin. He was going to fuck Harry Truman. Not only that, but he was going to be the first man to do so. And the only one, he thought firmly.

Harry returned quickly from his bathroom. He paused to study the man he was going to allow to fuck him. He shivered, both nervous and excited at the thought. He eyed the other man’s erection standing proudly from between his thighs.  Licking his lips he joined Cooper in front of the bed.

Cooper turned as Harry walked back over to him. “Ah, there you are, Harry.” He took the condom and lube from the sheriff and tossed both onto the dresser beside the bed. He then faced Harry and gently held him by the shoulders. “Are you ready?”

Harry looked into the warm brown eyes of the man he loved and nodded. He allowed Cooper to guide him down onto the bed. They scooted until Harry’s head reached the back of the bed.

Cooper gently lowered his body down on top of Harry’s. “Tell me at any time if you need me to slow down or stop.”

Harry nodded silently, his mouth suddenly becoming dry. He gasped when Cooper ground their groins together and leaned down to kiss him sloppily on the mouth before moving on to kiss and nip down his neck. Harry instinctively put his arms around Cooper’s back, running his hands up and down the smooth skin. His arms tightened their grip when he felt a sharp bite on his collarbone.

Cooper slowly made his way down Harry’s body alternatively kissing and biting the warm skin. He gently bit one of his nipples and was rewarded with a sharp gasp. He soothed it with his tongue before nipping the other one. Harry’s gasp sent a jolt straight down to Cooper’s cock. The agent gently gripped the other man’s hips as he playfully nipped just below the bellybutton.

Harry shivered and gasped as Cooper made his way down his body. His hands moved to rest on the agent’s shoulders. He gently smoothed the sleek skin. It was so much like what he’d experienced with women except for occasional touch or rub of the other man’s cock on various parts of his body. Suddenly wet heat enveloped his cock. Harry’s hips jerked as Cooper practically swallowed his cock.

“Cooper!”

Cooper grinned around the cock in his mouth, enjoying Harry shouting his name. He hummed as he gently sucked and bobbed his head. He used his tongue to lick the vein that ran up the shaft of the penis. He grinned again when Harry cried out and grabbed his hair in tight fists. He pulled back until he had only the head of Harry’s cock in his mouth. He lifted his eyes to catch Harry’s. When he was sure he had the other man’s attention he swirled his tongue around the glans then gently prodded the frenulum.

Harry tightened his grip on Cooper’s hair and his hips bucked at the sudden intense but pleasurable sensation. He groaned and shuddered. He’d forgotten how good this could feel. Josie had not been a huge fan of oral; her blowjobs were good but infrequent.

Cooper gently released Harry’s cock. He turned his head to nuzzle and nip at the other man’s thighs. Moving a little lower, he lifted Harry’s thighs a bit to gain access to his scrotum. He took the wrinkled sack in his mouth and gently sucked on it. He felt Harry almost jump off the bed. He tickled the scrotum with his tongue before releasing it, knowing how sensitive an area it was.

“Oh, god!” Harry’s body tingled all over and he felt the blood rush to his groin.

Cooper grinned predatorily and moved up to kiss Harry hard on the mouth. His tongue explored the wet heat of the mouth feeling a thrill at the thought of Harry tasting himself. Carefully he moved his leg between Harry’s thighs. At the same time his hands moved to cup the other man’s thighs and slightly lift his bottom off the bed. Holding his lower body up with one hand Cooper used his other hand to grab a pillow and slide it under the sheriff’s ass. It was time to move on to the next step.

Harry groaned into the hard, wet kiss. He sucked on the agent’s tongue and knew he tasted himself. Strangely he felt his cock stiffen even more at the thought. He released Cooper’s hair and his hands moved to cup the back of his head. He was vaguely aware of Cooper lifting his ass and putting a pillow under him. He grew more conscious of what was happening as Cooper knelt between his thighs and reached toward the dresser.

Cooper quickly grabbed the lube and then settled between Harry’s gaping thighs. Smiling down at the now hesitant sheriff, he opened the container and squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Holding the other man’s gaze he reached down and gently grasped his cock. Gripping it firmly by the base he ran his hand up the shaft and rubbed his thumb over the glans.

Harry bucked. He groaned and shuddered as Cooper played with the head of his cock. His cock twitched and his hips bucked again. All of his senses were tuned to the pulsing of his cock.

Pleased at the sheriff’s response, Cooper adjusted his grip slightly and pumped the cock in his hand. Then he grasped Harry’s shaft with one hand while with the other he rubbed his palm in a circular motion over the head of the penis. He watched as Harry’s mouth opened but no sound came out and his hips gyrated wildly. Sensing the other man was close to ejaculation he quickly backed off.

Harry gasped and shuddered as Cooper released his cock and moved up to kiss him again. His cock throbbed and he could feel it bobbing in the air. He kissed Cooper hungrily wanting more. But the agent merely continued to kiss him and settled his body next to Harry’s.

Cooper empathized with the sheriff’s desire for more stimulation but he wanted Harry to enjoy being penetrated. And so he decided to wait to allow Harry his orgasm until he was inside him. For the next minute he lay beside the sheriff, merely kissing him until the other man’s ardor cooled a bit.

Harry’s erection wilted slightly at the lack of stimulation and he began to relax. He still felt shivers up and down his body but they were less intense. He made himself enjoy the languid kisses and the heat of Copper’s body beside his. He sighed against Cooper’s lips and ran a hand slowly up and down the lean, muscled back.

Deciding Harry was calm enough now Cooper sat up. He gently stroked the insides of Harry’s thighs. “Harry, I’m going to have to prepare you before I can be inside you. I’ll use my fingers to loosen you up. It might feel weird at first or even hurt, but I’ll go slowly. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”

Harry licked his lips. Cooper’s words stoked his apprehension but the thought of the man being inside him made his cock twitch. “I’m ready, Coop.”

Cooper scooted back a bit and adjusted the pillow under the sheriff until the man’s hips were positioned so Cooper could gain access to his anus. He squirted some more lube onto his fingers and then gently stroked Harry’s perineum. He smiled when the sheriff sighed and spread his legs to give Cooper more access. He spent a minute simply massaging Harry’s perineum slowly making his way up toward his testicles.

Harry moaned and sighed as Cooper massaged the skin between his balls and anus.   It felt so good to be touched there, not as good as his cock, but pleasant. Harry gasped when Cooper suddenly took his cock in hand and ran his thumb up the shaft. He shuddered as the agent gently circled the head of his cock and then his hips bucked.

Cooper smothered Harry’s gasp with a fierce kiss. He moved his hand back to massage his perineum briefly before sliding his fingers further down. Cooper gently stroked a finger over Harry’s anus. The pucker twitched in response. Carefully Cooper stroked the anus again before sliding his finger inside. He wriggled and swirled his finger until his knuckle pushed through the sphincter.

Harry sucked in a breath as his body was penetrated for the first time. It didn’t hurt but it was a strange feeling. He grunted and spread his legs to bare himself further to the other man.

Cooper stroked Harry’s hip as he worked his finger deeper inside and then spent some time working his finger in and out of the anus. Then he carefully he added a second finger. He made scissoring motions with his fingers and began to gently stretch the sphincter. He felt Harry tense and he stopped the motion of his fingers until he relaxed again. He moved his fingers in and out of Harry’s anus until he was certain the man was totally relaxed. Then he very carefully slipped in a third finger.

Harry grunted at the strange fullness of Cooper’s fingers up his ass. He took several breaths to keep himself relaxed. He couldn’t help but stiffen in slight pain when the third finger went in. “Coop?”

“Just keep breathing, Harry. The pain should ease in a minute.” Cooper stretched out his fingers and worked to stretch the anus as much as he could without causing further pain. Then he turned his wrist and reached for the gland he knew would bring Harry pleasure.

Harry cried out when a sudden intense pleasure swept over him. He bucked his hips both wanting to get away from it and wanting more of it. He tossed his head when Cooper’s fingers rubbed the spot again and pleasure bolted through his groin. He lifted his hips and spread his legs as wide as he could. He whimpered pathetically begging for more.

Cooper grinned in satisfaction. He massaged Harry’s prostate while his other hand grasped his cock and gently pumped it. He grunted when he felt Harry’s sphincter spasm around his fingers and his cock pulse in his hand.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Harry bit his lip and grabbed the bed sheets tightly as his hips thrust wildly into the air. He could feel his impending orgasm begin to come upon him.

Realizing that Harry was close to coming, Cooper reluctantly released his cock and removed his fingers from his anus. He waited as Harry’s body shivered and shook for a minute before slowly falling back against the bed. He moved up to gently kiss and bite the sheriff’s jaw.

“Harry, I’m going to fuck you know. It will hurt at first but I will go slowly and the pain will ease. Tell me now if you want to stop.”

Harry blinked as he tried to make sense of the agent’s words. His brain was foggy with lust and pleasure. Finally he understood what the man was saying and shook his head. “Please, Coop, fuck me. Now!”

Cooper smiled broadly in relief. He wasn’t sure he could stop this now if he wanted to. He kissed Harry’s nose and then his cheek before planting his lips firmly on Harry’s. He kissed the other man while he fumbled at the dresser for the condom. His hands shook as he opened it and then began putting it on. He reluctantly pulled away from Harry’s lips to finish placing the condom and grabbed the lube. Squirting a bunch on his fingers he quickly slicked up his condom covered cock. He groaned as he took a minute to stroke himself to a complete erection. Then he squirted more lube on his fingers and slipped them inside Harry to coat his insides with lube. He had no intention of hurting Harry more than he could help.

Harry lifted his hips as Cooper’s fingers lubricated his rectum. He moaned in pleasure as the fingers brushed his prostate. Then Cooper removed his fingers and cupped Harry’s bottom in his hand, lifting his hips and wrapping Harry’s legs around his waist. Harry shuddered slightly as Cooper settled between his thighs.

Cooper stroked Harry’s hip reassuringly then held it in place as he carefully guided his cock toward the other man’s anus. He gently applied pressure to the sphincter until just the head of his cock pushed through and rested inside Harry’s ass. He stopped to allow Harry to adjust, cradling his hips.

Harry hissed as the head of Cooper’s cock penetrated him. It felt a lot bigger than his fingers. After a minute the pain eased slightly and Harry relaxed.

Cooper made sure Harry was as relaxed as possible before slowly pushing further in. He felt the other man tense again and stopped, massaging Harry’s ass until the man relaxed again. Finally after a few start and stops, Cooper lifted Harry’s ass higher and pushed his cock in all the away.   He shivered as the walls of Harry’s rectum gripped him tightly and their balls rested against each other.

Harry moaned as Cooper’s cock slid completely inside him. For a minute there was sharp pain again but Cooper sat motionless and Harry felt his body adjust. Then the realization hit him that he was fully impaled by Cooper’s cock. The thought sent a shiver down his spine and he squirmed excitedly.

Satisfied that Harry was no longer in pain, Cooper chuckled at his excited squirm and slowly began rocking his hips. At the same time he reached for the sheriff’s cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. He delighted at Harry’s enthusiastic moans and felt the other man begin to rock his own hips in sync with his. Cooper leaned down to kiss Harry’s chest and then chew gently at his nipples.

Harry gasped as the sensation of Cooper’s teeth gnawing his nipples sent an electric jolt straight down to his cock. Then he felt the agent’s cock brush up against his prostate at the same time his thumb gently rubbed the glans of his cock. He shouted inarticulately as waves of pleasure rolled over his body.   He tossed his head and bucked his hips wildly.

Cooper grinned and left off nibbling Harry’s nipples. He stared down at Harry as the sheriff writhed under him. The man had never looked more beautiful than he did now in the throes of passion. Cooper felt a tender feeling overcome him and he leaned down to kiss him. He quickened the pace of his rocking hips and pumped the straining cock in his hand.

Harry groaned and shuddered as the agent picked up the pace. He thrust his hips upward to meet Cooper’s downward thrusts. He moaned as the agent’s cock shifted inside him rubbing back and forth over his prostate. His body was one mass of sensation particularly focused around his groin.

Cooper could no longer contain himself and he doubted Harry could either. He thrust forcefully against Harry’s ass and lightly pumped his cock. He aimed his hips so that each thrust sent his cock stabbing into Harry’s prostate.   He leaned down and mashed their mouths together. He bit down on Harry’s lip and loved the gasped response.

Harry was no longer in control of his body. His hips bucked each time the head of Cooper’s cock jabbed his prostate and he felt his anus spasm around the cock buried in him. Shocks of pleasure pulsed through his groin and belly. Then he felt a familiar tingling sensation in his cock and knew his orgasm was imminent. He opened his mouth to warn Cooper but only a loud moan escaped.

Cooper rocked against Harry with all the force he could muster. He felt the anus spasm around his cock and felt Harry’s cock pulse. The sheriff was close.

Harry writhed under the younger man. He’d never experienced pleasure like this. In this moment being fucked by another man felt right and natural. He was meant for this. He was meant to be fucked by Cooper the man who he loved more than anyone else he’d ever known. Any remnants of Josie Packard’s presence on his soul and heart were purged forever. Harry cried out as his orgasm hit him.

“Coop!” Muscles in Harry’s belly and anus convulsed as his cum surged out of his cock.   He tossed his head as cum ran down his cock, over Cooper’s hand, and pooled on his belly. He shuddered as his hips gyrated in the last throes of his orgasm. Finally, it was over and Harry went limp, panting from his exertions.

Cooper studied Harry as his orgasm hit. He groaned as the sheriff’s anus clamped down tight on his cock. He watched the other man’s body become rigid and taut, his muscles tensing and straining, as if he were in a spasm, before eventually settling back down as his orgasm ended. He continued to stroke Harry’s cock as ropes of cum shot out of it onto his and Harry’s bellies. He then released the now softening cock and gripped the other man’s hips. Now it was his turn.

Harry was still breathing harshly from his powerful orgasm when Cooper gripped his hips tightly and thrust his cock harder and faster into Harry. A few minutes later the agent cried out and his body stiffened as his orgasm ripped through him. Harry imagined he could feel the agent’s cock pulsing inside his rectum as he ejaculated into the condom. For a brief moment Cooper’s fingers bit painfully into Harry’s hips and then it was over and Cooper slumped down beside him. Harry was surprised at the sadness he felt when the other man’s cock slipped free of his body.

Cooper took a moment to rest from the passion of his orgasm before slowly standing up and stumbling to the bathroom. He grabbed two washcloths and wet them before returning to the bed. Smiling down at an almost comatose Harry he gently but quickly cleaned the cum and lube from his body. Cooper then removed the condom and tied it off before tossing it onto the dresser; he could throw it away later. He cleaned himself with the second washcloth and then threw both of them into the bathroom.

Harry stirred slightly as Cooper pulled off the soiled bed sheets before lying down next to him. “Coop?”

“Go to sleep, Harry.” Cooper stroked his lover’s face with a fond smile. His smile widened as Harry turned to face him and sleepily tucked his head under the agent’s chin with a contented sigh. Cooper wrapped his arms around his lover and the two men fell asleep nestled together.


End file.
